Vlad the Impaler
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: See Alucard's life as Vlad the Impaler (A Romanian prince) to a crazy, enslaved Vampire. But what if Seras was there in his time? (not a great summary, couldn't find my original. If I sent you a copy of the better version, please send it to me)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Humans,**

**I don't think that this will be exact to the actual life of Vlad the Impaler. I'll try to get it exact but there are something's I am confused about on his life, I'll be studying more about him even after reading a whole damn book and watching documentaries about him. = | **

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Wallachia 1440. Vlad III Dracul- Age 9, Seras Victoria- Age 9 (They speak Romanian but that's not going to come in until later, don't worry the whole story is in English...until later) **

"Master Vlad." I heard Xander, our butler, call out to me. I shifted, not wishing to get up. "It's time to get up. You too, Master Radu and Mircea."

"Hmn." Mircea mumbled, I heard Mircea get up from his bed.

"You three best be ready in fifteen minutes, your lessons start in thirty minutes." Xander said and then left the room, I groaned and slowly arose, seeing Mircea stretching, Radu was still fast asleep. Like everyday, I stretched my arms out, stood up, Mircea and I walked over to Radu. We both grabbed a leg and pulled him out of bed, he landed on his bum hard, he owed and rubbed his bottom, glaring up at us.

"I hate it when you guys do that!" Radu complained, Mircea and I both gave him a toothy grin, Radu grumbled as he got up from the floor. I went over to my dresser, pulling out my daily clothes, I quickly got dressed wishing to get the lessons done and over with. I grabbed my silver cross that lied on the dresser, I slipped it over my head, I then turned towards my brothers, Mircea was dressed and ready, but Radu was still in his white night gown.

"Radu!" Mircea and I both yelled at him, he jumped and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh yeah!" Radu said, I shook my head at my brother, I walked out of our bedroom, the chambermaids passing me but I didn't mind them. I walked down the stairs to the dining room, food was lied out on the table, father sat at the very end, drinking from a goblet. I took my seat to the side next to him, not too long after, Mircea joined us, I was already eating some bread. Radu ran in, a giant smile upon his face, he ran up to me and punched me hard in the arm.

"Ow!" I growled, dropping my bread, I glared down at Radu and rubbed my arm, he sat down next to me, I slapped the back of his head and picked up my bread.

"Ow!" Radu yelled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Vlad, Radu! That's enough of your foolishness, you two can play later." Father said in a commanding voice.

"Yes, father." Radu and I both muttered and went back to eating, Mircea just sat there looking amused.

...

After breakfast, Mircea, Radu, and I headed back upstairs to one of the study's, it was time for a daily lesson. I sat at the table, bored out of my mind, Radu doodled on a piece of paper as Mircea paid close attention to Xander. I already knew of the famous people of our time, the good, the bad, but I didn't care. One day I'll rule, all will know me and obey, I grinned at the idea.

"Master Vlad, pay attention!" Xander ordered, I growled annoyed at the butler and 'paid attention'...as my mind drifted off once more. Seeing this, Radu stabbed my arm with his pencil, I grabbed my arm annoyed by my younger brother. He laughed, Xander cleared his throat, we both faced forward, when Xander started speaking again, I gave a side glance to Radu. He's going to get it! I drummed my fingers against the table top in a bored manner, I felt an elbow connect with my ribs, I winced and looked up at my older brother, Mircea, he looked down at me annoyed, I scoffed and put my head in my hands.

My fingers slowly found their way to my silver cross, playing with it unintentionally. My mother, Princess Cneajna, had it since she was about my age, I had found it in a small black box up in one of the abandoned rooms. My father sent all her stuff to those rooms after she passed away, I went there once in awhile when I was sad or missed her, I stared at my table sadly...I missed her.

"*Sigh*...I guess that's the end of the lesson since none of you are paying attention today." Xander said disappointed as he closed the book, I snapped out of my thoughts and saw that Radu was fast asleep and Mircea was picking dirt out from under his fingernails. "You three are dismissed." Xander left the room, I jumped up happily, my hands slamming down on the table, the noise waking Radu, he sat up, a trail of drool hung from his mouth, I looked at him in disgust, he wiped his sleeve over his mouth and yawned.

"Is he done?" Radu asked.

"Yes." Mircea answered.

"Finally!" Radu said with a bright smile, I grabbed him, gritting my teeth and raising a fist to him.

"Yeah, now I can finally beat the shi..." Mircea gave me a stern look. "S..not out of you." I growled, not wanting to anger my elder brother, Mircea sighed and walked away. As I was distracted, Radu snatched my silver cross, got out of my grasp, and ran out of the room. "Radu!" I yelled angrily at him, we ran passed Mircea.

"Vlad!" Mircea yelled. "Radu! You two better not cause trouble!" I lost sight of Radu, I ran down the stairs and saw that the front doors were opened, I ran out them and stopped dead in my tracks, not seeing him anywhere. I breathed heavily, trying to catch my breath, my black locks in my eyes, I brushed it to the side annoyed. I heard giggling to my side, I growled low, I heard Radu gasp and then ran off again.

"Radu!" I called out to him, I then chased after Radu, running passed the trees and bushes. "Get back here!" I could hear him giggling, we made it out of the woods and into the small town of our home, crowds of people in front of us, going market to market. They didn't mind us as we ran passed them, Radu kept turning different ways so it was hard for me to catch up to him, he was really pissing me off, I am so going to kill him.

"Bet you can't catch me, Vlad!" Radu chanted making it out of the crowd of people. I panted, trying to breath, I wanted to stop but at the same time I wanted to beat the shit out of Radu. I made it out of the crowd of people and stopped. In front of me was a field of tall green grass, stopping just above my head, but I heard Radu inside, laughing and taunting me, I gritted my teeth annoyed by his foolishness. I ran after him, I needed to get my silver cross back! Ahead I could see that this grassy hell maze was coming to an end, I ran out but ran into something hard, I fell back and landed on my bum, I closed my eyes tightly, rubbing my head with a groan. That hurt like hell!

"Damn it, Radu!" I growled at him, I then opened my eyes, my eyes becoming wide when greeted by a small blonde girl.

She sat on the ground, rubbing her head also, she had short spikey blonde hair, her face round and pale. Her lips were pink and looked soft, she wore a light blue dress that was now covered in grass stains from her fall. The girl opened her eyes to reveal a sparkling blue, my eyes became wider. I shook my head, not sure what came over me, I went back to glaring, searching for my little brother. I stood up, when she didn't rise, I held out a hand to her.

"Forgive me, I didn't see you." I apologized, the girl took my hand and she rose, she looked at the ground shyly, a blush upon her cheeks, I gave her a small grin.

"No...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have been...standing there." The girl spoke quietly, I chuckled at her, apologizing over something silly. I then remembered that I still had a hold of her...pale...soft...warm...hand, I quickly let go with a glare, what the hell is wrong with me?! "He went that way." I looked down at her, she was still looking at the ground but her arm outstretched, pointing to her right. I looked over to see an old, dying tree and saw Radu peeking out from behind it, he laughed and hid behind the tree.

"Thanks." I muttered.

I stomped over to my brother, I pounced, grabbing a fistful of his shirt, I raised my fist to him, but he quickly covered his face and with his other hand he held out my silver cross. I dropped him after snatching my silver cross from him, I slipped it over my head. I heard giggling, I looked to my right to see the small girl giggling at me, but quickly stopped when she saw that I was staring at her. I looked back down at Radu with a glare.

"Leave!" Radu got up and ran towards the tall green grass, I walked back over to the girl, she was now kneeled before the pond, looking down at the fish while she hummed away happily. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at the girl...I looked back at her...she was rather odd...and cute...I couldn't stop myself from staring at her. The girl just seemed...different. I came closer to her, seeing my reflection next to hers, the girl gasped and looked up at me. "Who are you?"

"S-Seras." The young girl whispered, trying not to make eye contact, she looked back down at the pond, I gave a small bow to her.

"I am Vlad Dracul the third." I said, I heard her gasp again, her eyes wide as she stared up at me. The girl quickly stood and gave me a small bow, still trying not to make eye contact, she held her hands behind her.

"I didn't know you were a Tepes." Seras spoke, I gave her a grin.

"Do not worry about it." I said.

"Vlad!" Radu screamed, I turned to look at him but Radu ran right into me, pushing me into Seras and we both fell into the pond. I growled annoyed, I glared at Radu who was smiling and laughing at us. I looked to Seras with wide eyes, her blonde wet hair stuck to her face, she was wet from head to toe, her blue eyes sad, she looked as if she was about to cry. I thought of one of the things my mother taught me, it wasn't right or gentleman like to make a lady cry, and I hated it when I made a girl cry, I didn't know what to do and I felt bad.

I stood up and held a hand out to her once again, she sniffed and took my hand, I helped her up and we got out of the pond. Radu wasn't smiling, he was ashamed of himself for making a lady cry. I sat Seras down in the grass, some tears trailed down her face, her clothes were see through and she was shivering. Seras pulled her legs to her chest, her chin resting on her knees, I glared at Radu.

"Look what you did!" I growled.

"I'm sorry!" Radu yelled apologetic.

"Never mind that! Go get a blanket or something!" I yelled, Radu quickly ran off to get a blanket, I looked down at Seras. I sat down next to her and brushed her hair out of her eyes, seeing her blue eyes again, I smiled happily. I then put an arm around her, she jumped from the sudden contact, she looked at me.

"W-why are you being so nice to me?" Seras asked, I glared, annoyed.

"It is only right for a gentleman to help a lady in distress." I said. "Do you not think of me as a gentleman?"

"It's just...that...usually people don't take to kindly to a thief." Seras whispered, my glare intensified, how did I come so low? Helping a thief...and...for liking one?!

"You're a thief!" I growled.

"NO!" Seras protested looking up at me with wide eyes. "My...father...was the thief. My mother was gravely sick, he wanted to get her medicine but my family was poor..."

"So he stole?" I asked, my expression softening. I rested my head against hers, trying to soothe the young girl. People hated her because of something her father did. I knew that this would look bad for my family but I needed to help her, even if that meant helping a thief. "I could get your mother medicine, be able to give your father a decent job so he can pay it off." But this just made her cry hard. WHAT DID I SAY?! I moaned, annoyed that I made her cry harder. Is she happy to hear it?...no, the cries were of pain and sadness, what bothered her?

"That's kind of you...but you cannot..." Seras whispered, her tears slowing down.

"Why not?" I asked, my forehead leaving her soft flesh, I looked down at her.

"My mother is dead...and my father was executed for thievery." Seras explained, more tears trailing down her face, I looked at her stunned. She was orphaned...nobody took too kindly to orphans, some were executed, others sent into slavery, most died on the streets from starvation. But what of her? She is a young girl, somebody would probably want to take advantage of her, I hugged the girl close to me.

"I got it!" Radu screamed coming out of the grass and holding a black blanket high over his head as if it was a trophy. His smile vanished when he saw that Seras was crying, Radu came over and kneeled before the blonde, he rested a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you into the pond." Radu smiled brightly at the girl but she didn't seem to notice, I took the blanket from him and wrapped it around her. Seras clenched the blanket and held it close to her, she sniffed a few times, her eyes and nose red.

"Thanks." Seras whispered.

"Hey! I know what will make you feel better!" Radu said happily and then he jumped into the pond, causing a giant splash, Seras covered her face but giggled, I grinned at her, happy that she stopped crying. Radu splashed around in the water, trying to make her laugh some more which...oddly worked, I even laughed as Radu made an idiot of himself. I looked back at Seras, she had a giant smile upon her lips, a tear still visible on her cheek, I brushed my hand over her cheek, wiping the tear away.

"Radu! Vlad!" Mircea called out to us, we turned towards the tall grass, Mircea was easily seeable, the grass only up to his chest, he looked down at us. "There you are, father wants you back..." He saw Seras and how I held her. "Who's this?" Mircea asked and walked up to Seras, Seras turned her head and looked up at my elder brother.

"This...is Seras." I said standing, Mircea looked over at Radu who was still playing in the water.

"Radu, get out of the pond!" Mircea ordered, Radu did as he was told, he kneeled before Seras again, trying to get her to smile. I led Mircea over to the side so I could speak to him privately.

"She's orphaned." I explained easily, Mircea looked back at her wide eyed.

"You know that father won't accept her." Mircea said.

"I said no such thing, she'll live in her home that she was occupying from before. But for now I would like to know that she's okay." I said folding my arms and glaring up at Mircea, he sighed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"If we get caught I'm going to kill you!" Mircea threatened, I gave him one of my grins and walked back over to Seras. I pulled Radu into a standing position and pushed him away from Seras, I grabbed Seras' arm roughly and pulled her to her feet.

"Vlad!" Seras said shocked but I didn't pay any attention to her as I led her towards the tall grass, Radu ran around her a few times happily. Mircea walked beside me, making sure that nobody would see us with the orphan. "Where are we going?" Seras spoke shyly, I gave her a grin but then turned back, ignoring her question.

"Home!" Radu chanted happily as he once more ran in circles around the young girl, she went deathly pale.

"But your father!" Seras squeaked as she jumped out of my grasp, I scoffed and gripped her wrist tightly, I went back to pulling her, I pulled her closer to me.

"It's alright, Seras. I won't allow him to harm you." I spoke softly to her, Seras looked uncertain but then gave a small nod, believing my words, trusting me, I gave her a warm smile.

"Awwwww! Vlad and Seras!" Radu started to sing song as he ran about, Seras went pale again, I growled at my annoying brother, Mircea smacked Radu in the back of the head. "Ow!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Yeah, I hope that this was good. There will be history behind some items, like Alucard's cross, it belonged to his mother (which I'm not sure if that was true or not). Wait until you see what I have planned for Girlycard. I hope that you enjoyed, please review. **

**Plus, I will be releasing one chapter per a night, so I have enough time to write more chapters and so you never have to wait a long time for a chapter like for my other stories. **

**Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I kept Seras even closer as we made it to the crowd of people shopping at the market. Mircea stepped closer as well, trying to keep Seras hidden from them. Radu just ran about us, not a care in the world, he was just happy to have Seras here.

"Radu, calm yourself." Mircea ordered, Radu sighed and walked beside him as if he was on a leash.

"'Radu, calm yourself.'" Radu mocked Mircea, Mircea threw him a glare. Seras stayed close, her other hand gripped my shirt, her warm body close to mine, I squeezed her hand gently. The people ignored us as we passed by, Seras watched them curiously and shook a bit. I wonder what happened to her day by day? Was she at the pond just to get away from everybody? How do the townspeople treat the orphans? How long has she been orphaned? We made it to the woods, clear from all the people, the small group protecting the girl broke up, creating more space between each other, though Seras still held onto me and I didn't let go of her.

"I'll make sure that it's all clear." Mircea said and ran ahead to see if anybody was there.

"What if Xander finds her?" Radu asked walking backwards as he looked up at me, I glared at him for even mentioning it.

"I don't know or care." I growled and looked ahead, getting closer and closer to the front doors. I could see Mircea inside looking about, he then waved his hand, telling us that it was all clear. I led Seras into the castle, she looked around but made sure to watch where she was going. I quickened my pace, wanting to get her out of sight fast, I ran up the stairs, Seras tried her best to keep up. Mircea along side her, his hand on her back, pushing her forward to try and quicken her, he looked around anxiously, biting his bottom lip.

I crept into our room and pulled Seras inside, she looked around curiously, observing things. Radu danced about in the hall like the idiot he is, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him inside. I then slammed the door shut behind me, leaning against it exhausted. Radu ran over to his bed and jumped up onto it, he stood upon it, staring down at Seras who watched him with slightly wide eyes. Mircea walked over to his dresser and opened drawers, he pulled a few shirts out and a few pairs of pants, he walked back over to Seras and held them up to her, but they were way too big.

"Hmm, perhaps Vlad's clothes will fit." Mircea spoke out loud.

"Mine?!" I asked annoyed, Mircea gave me a look. I scoffed and walked over to my dresser, I pulled out a few items and then walked over to Seras, I handed them to her, my finger lightly brushing over hers, Seras blushed.

"Uh...thank you!" Seras said quickly, Radu jumped up and down on his bed.

"No problem!" Radu said happily, Mircea and I walked over to Radu.

"It was my clothes." I told Radu. "It's a pleasure to assist you, Seras." I purred to her, our backs to her but Radu was still staring, Mircea grabbed Radu and slapped his hand over his eyes. "Perv." I whispered to him.

"I wasn't looking!" Radu screamed.

"Shut it or we'll be caught." I growled at him, Radu pouted.

"Do you have any siblings?" Mircea asked.

"No." Seras said the sound of her clothes rustling was heard.

"Thank God, because they're a pain." Mircea joked, Seras giggled, I glared up at Mircea.

"I am not!" Radu shouted annoyed.

"Are you three finally back? Your father has been calling for you." Xander said outside the door.

We all four panicked, Mircea quickly turned even though Seras was only half dress, a white t-shirt covering her, but she didn't wear any pants. Mircea quickly shoved her under his bed, her wet blue dress lied in the middle of the floor, I quickly grabbed it and put it behind my back. The three of us standing in the middle of the room, acting innocent. Xander walked in, at first with a smile but then his eyebrows raised, he stepped inside.

"What does father need?" Mircea asked trying to break the tension. Worried, I looked down at Seras, she was peeking out, her eyes wide, I could see her shaking, she was deathly pale, her breathing heavy.

"He wanted to know why you three didn't finish your lesson, he was quite disappointed when I told him that you three wouldn't pay attention." Xander said, his hands behind his back as he spoke with the eldest brother.

"We know all that stuff." Mircea said waving his hand annoyed, Xander smirked.

"Then you better pass that test, otherwise I will be starting all over again." Xander said, we all three sighed annoyed. "Study." He studied Radu and I for a second. "Are you two wet?" Neither one of us answered, Xander sighed. "What am I to do with you two, always causing trouble." Xander said and walked out of the room. When the door closed and after we waited a minute, we all relaxed. I put Seras' dress down on my bed, she crawled back out slowly, looking at the door.

"He won't be back." Mircea assured her, she looked up at him, he gave her a soft smile. "He probably won't show until night, maybe not until morning." Seras nodded slowly but looked back towards the door, Mircea looked her over and then a blush appeared on his cheeks, he handed her the pair of pants. "Here." Seras took the pants and slid them on.

"Thank you." Seras whispered.

"Of course." Mircea said bowing his head, he then grabbed her dress and went out to the balcony where he hung it over the side, so the sun could dry it. I walked over to Seras with a grin, her hands behind her back as she stared at me.

"How about something to eat?" I asked, I saw the look of hunger in her eyes.

"Yes, please." Seras said, I chuckled at her, the girl was rather amusing...my smile disappeared. How did this end up happening? I barely knew her but yet here she is, I was helping her...the way she was...what did she do to me? I felt odd, not my usual self, my stomach hurt in away, my throat seemed dry. I left the room, closing the door tightly behind me, Mircea and Radu will protect her while I'm gone.

I wandered down to the kitchen, a few maids were there but they didn't mind me, I used a ragged bag, making sure the maids didn't notice me as I secretly stole an apple from a fruit bowl. I wandered across the kitchen and grabbed a slice of bread, I grabbed two bottles of fresh milk. I looked around for some meat, on the counter was a cooked chicken, I quickly pulled two drum sticks from the chicken and set them in the bag, this should satisfy her hunger for now.

I smiled happily as I made my way back to my room, all was quite quiet, I'm surprised Radu wasn't yelling or jumping about. I walked in, Mircea was seated on his bed, Radu on his own bed in fresh clothing, and Seras was upon mine. They all stared at each other, not sure what to say to the other. All eyes came to me when I opened the door, I closed the door behind me and made my way over to Seras, she stood, not wanting to be rude. I set the food bag on my bed, handing her a bottle of milk, a drum stick, and a slice of bread.

"Thank you so much." Seras whispered to me, she gave me a hug. I was slightly surprised, not sure what to do, but slowly wrapped my arms around her, her soft hair against my cheek. Radu laughed, I glared at him, he stuck his tongue out at me. Seras sat herself on the floor, taking small bites from the chicken, I smiled at her, happy that she wasn't going to starve. I sat down next to her on the floor, not too long after, the other two joined us on the floor. "So, Vlad, Radu..." Seras pointed to each of us, she looked embarrassed when she looked at Mircea, a shy smile appeared. "I'm sorry..."

"That's alright, I should have introduced myself, I'm Mircea, the eldest brother of these two." Mircea said with a friendly smile.

"Mircea." Seras repeated, trying to remember it, Radu watched her curiously, getting a bit too close to her.

"How long have you been orphaned?" Radu asked, Mircea smacked the back of his head again. "Ow!"

"You little..." I growled at Radu, angry that he was showing disrespect to a lady.

"...a few months." Seras whispered, Radu glared at the two of us as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Do you have any relatives you could live with?" Mircea asked curious, Seras looked at the floor, lightly shaking her head.

"No." Seras whispered, to quickly get off the topic about her being an orphan Seras looked up at us. "What about you three?"

"...we lost our mother." Radu said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Seras said.

"It was years ago." Mircea spoke, I glared at the floor, my hand clenching the silver cross, I didn't wish to speak of her.

"Are you alright, Vlad?" Seras asked, I looked over at her, she was looking at me concerned, I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yes, I am fine." I said, she gave me a smile. I looked to see her milk, chicken, and bread gone, I chuckled at her. "You must have been hungry. Do you want more?"

"No, thanks." Seras smiled brightly.

"Now what?" Radu asked bored, I looked down at my clothes, remembering that I was still wet. I stood and wandered over to my dresser where I pulled out a fresh shirt and pants, Seras became wide eyed and quickly looked away with a blush.

We snickered at her, I pulled off my shirt and purposefully threw it down beside her, I saw her jump slightly and then close her eyes tightly, I shook my head and pulled on my fresh shirt. I did the same with the pants, throwing it down beside her, half of it landing on her leg and hand, she tried not to care, I pulled on my pants and took my seat next to her again. Seras opened her eyes and looked down at the wet pile of clothes, smacking the strand of cloth off of her. Radu fell back on his back with a long, irritated sigh.

"I'm bored!" Radu stated, kicking his legs like an immature chi...like the immature child he is.

"Enough, Radu!" I growled at him, he just whined and kicked his legs more.

"I apologize for our brother's behavior." Mircea said to Seras.

"It's alright." Seras said looking back at Radu. "My brother was the same."

"Sorry to be rude, but you said that you didn't have any siblings." Mircea reminded her, Seras looked to the floor.

"...he died." Seras whispered. "Drowned in the pond."

"Then why go back to that pond?" I asked.

"Because it was one of his favorite places to play. So, I go there a few times a week..." Seras said looking up at me.

"Aren't you afraid that you might drown?!" Radu asked getting a little too close once again, Seras shook her head, I smirked. Good, I don't want my girl to be weak. I scoffed, looking away from Seras, since when did I claim her? How did she find her way into my heart? I looked back at her, what did I see in her?...other then her blue sparkling eyes...her golden hair...her pale, soft skin...her round, perfect face...her laugh...the way she spoke and how kind she was...I quickly shook my head and looked away from her. What the hell is wrong with me?!

"Si v poriadku?" (Are you okay?) Mircea asked me in Slovak, giving me a smirk. I scowled at him, Seras looking at us confused.

"Jemný." (Fine.) I growled.

"Páči sa vám Seras?" (Do you like Seras?) Radu asked, smirking with Mircea. I glared at the two, gritting my teeth, Seras perked up when hearing her name, but kept silent as we spoke to each other.

"Awwww, Vlad je v láske." (Awwww, Vlad is in love.) Mircea teased me, the two started giggling. I looked at Seras, she stared back at me, cocking her head to the side, I grinned maliciously at her and looked back at my brothers.

"A čo keď som?" (And what if I am?) I asked folding my arms, the two became silent, staring at me wide eyed.

"Ak náš otec dozvie o Seras, bude mu to nedovolí." (If our father learns of Seras, he will not allow it.) Mircea stated, I looked to Seras, she watched us, nervousness present in her eyes. She knew that we were talking about her, did she think that we were talking badly of her?

"Som lojálni k nášmu otcovi, ale...ja sa starám o Seras viac." (I'm loyal to our father, but...I care more about Seras.) I said as I stroked her cheek, she shuttered from the contact but didn't move away.

"Nemusíte ani vedieť, túto holku!" (You do not even know this girl!) Radu shouted, gesturing towards Seras, I glared at him.

"Tá baba bude moja." (_The girl_ is mine.) I growled.

"Vlad, neberte to zle, som šťastný za vás. Som naozaj am. Ale myslíte si, že bude múdre, aby sa ako sirota ako nevesta?" (Vlad, do not take this the wrong way, I'm happy for you. I really am. But do you think it will be wise to take an orphan as a bride?) Mircea asked. "Otec si želá, aby si si vzala niekoho, bohaté a mocné, nie nejaká ... sirota." (Father wants to see you marry someone rich and powerful, not some...orphan.) Mircea continued.

"Plus, Vlad, si príliš mladý, nemôžete byť v láske." (Plus, Vlad, you're too young, you cannot be in love.) Radu shouted at me.

"Nech náš otec sa hnevá! Nech ľudia spievajú, že neviem nič o bytie v láske a že som mladá, je mi to jedno, milujem Seras. A nehovor mi, že ju nepoznám, to možno pravda, možno som ju nepoznala...ale ja viem, že...som na nej záleží. A chcú byť s ňou." (Let our father be angry! Let the people chant 'I do not know anything about being in love and I'm young', I do not care, I...love Seras. And do not tell me I do not know her, that may be true, maybe I do not know her...but I know that... I care about her. And I want to be with her.) I said, I glared at them some more. "Rozhodol som sa, a ani jeden z vás môže zmeniť svoj názor. Som presvedčený, že Seras bude moja." (I decided, and neither of you can change my mind. I believe that Seras will be mine.) I grinned.

"Jemný." (Fine.) Mircea said with a sigh, he then gave me a small, warm smile. "Prial by som si to najlepšie pre vás dva potom." (I wish the best for you two then.)

"Ďakujem, brat môj." (Thank you, my brother) I spoke, Mircea nodded his head and looked at Seras who was still confused about what we were saying.

"Jemný." (Fine.) Radu said folding his arms and also looking at Seras. "Prijmem ju ako moja sestra...a okrem tejto rodiny." (I accept her as my sister...and in addition to this family) I also smiled at Radu, bowing my head to him.

"Ďakujem, Radu." (Thank you, Radu) I said, Radu gave me one of his bright smiles that usually sickened me, but I kept grinning and looked back at Seras. I gripped her wrist, she looked down at where our hands were connected and then up at me with scared blue eyes.

"Seras, you will not give yourself to any other man. You will not give your hand in marriage." I growled, gripping her wrist tighter to show her that I was not kidding. She closed her eyes tightly with a grunt when feeling the pain. "_I _will have _you_. You are mine." Seras didn't answer, I gritted my teeth at her, does she think that I'm joking? "Do you understand?" I pulled her closer to me, she looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Y-yes." Seras whispered in a shaky voice, I grinned at her, loosening my grip on her.

"Will you be loyal to me?" I asked, Seras nodded her head, I gripped her wrist tightly again.

"Yes!" Seras screamed from the pain.

"Vlad, you're hurting her." Mircea said, but I didn't pay any attention to him.

"Then in return I will be loyal to you." I purred. "Will you love me?"

"...yes." Seras whispered.

"Then in return I will love you." I purred as I stroked her hair. "Will you forever remain by my side?"

"Yes." Seras said, I rested my forehead against hers.

"Then in return I will forever remain by your side." I whispered to her, I could hear her breathing slow a bit as she calmed. "You agreed to be mine, and so I will forever be yours."

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**It's called love at first sight, bitches. ; ) **

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**I FINALLY figured out Alucard's age of when he died (when he was executed in Hellsing). He was 28. **

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Seras stayed silent for the remainder of the hour, she sat there, looking at the floor, I sat upon my bed, looking down at her, waiting for her to speak. How did she feel about being mine? Did she not wish it? I gritted my teeth and glared at her. Does she wish for another to take her hand in marriage? I would like to see her do better! I calmed myself, seeing Seras sigh, her shoulders lightly rising up and then falling back down. I reached down to put a hand on her shoulder but then Mircea walked in.

"Come, Vladimir, we should study." Mircea ordered. Seras didn't look up, I glared at my brother for interrupting, I scoffed and climbed down from off of my bed, I glanced at Seras but she still didn't acknowledge anything. "You'll be okay while we're gone?"

"Yes." Seras said looking up at Mircea, he gave her a small smile.

"Come, Radu." Mircea ordered, Radu jumped off his bed and ran out the door.

"I'll be back, Seras." I promised her, I walked out of the room, Mircea closing the door behind us.

* * *

**(This will be the only time I will have it in Seras' POV, I just want you guys to know how she feels. Plus, Vlad's part is boring, he's just studying)**

I looked up from the floor, I saw the light blue sky, the sun shining in, I crawled up onto Vlad's bed, thinking about the situation. Vlad and his brothers have been so kind to me, after a while I knew that I could trust them...but when they started speaking in another language...when they started talking about me, I didn't know what to think. I was quite surprised when Vlad not only stroked my cheek but told me that I was to be his forever. I laid back on his bed, my head lying on his soft pillow, his scent remained there. I felt comfortable, a small smile appeared on my lips.

I'll admit, I was scared and confused when he told me that I would love only him...but...what's wrong with that? Nobody has ever treated me nicely, so kindly like Vlad, and Vlad...he was handsome. His long black locks lying across his shoulders and down his back, those green eyes looking upon me with warmth, love, and a darkness that spooked me but yet excited me. Those trade mark grins of his, a pleasant shiver went up my spine. I smiled softly, Vlad was my first crush, I never felt this way for any other. I closed my eyes and thought of him, will we keep our word? Remain together forever? Love each other, be loyal to each other? I hope so, I want to love him and be with him.

* * *

...

**Night**

I walked down the hall, since we all complained that the lesson was too easy, Xander gave us the test. Mircea and I passed, but stupid...dumb ass Radu, failed, he was only capable of writing his name on the paper, which we didn't even need to do! Now we had to start the whole lesson over again! I growled at my brother, he looked at the floor sadly.

"I'm sorry!" Radu shouted for the last time.

"Vlad! That's enough!" Mircea said smacking me in the back of the head.

"Ow!" I said and rubbed my head, Radu laughed, I glared at him, he covered his mouth and muffled his laughs, Mircea stretched with a yawn.

"I hope that Xander doesn't wake us up too early again." Radu said.

"You know he's going to! We have lessons, Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday." I shouted at him, idiot. He stuck his tongue out at me. "Do you want to lose that tongue!" I threatened.

"Do you want to lose that attitude?" Mircea asked glaring at me.

"Attitude?!" I growled, I scoffed and looked ahead. I opened the door, the room dark like usual, the only light was from the moon, I saw right away that Seras was fast asleep in my bed, I smiled warmly to her.

"Adorable." Mircea snickered under his breath and walked passed me, he walked over to Seras and shook her lightly. "Seras." He whispered to her, she awoke and looked up at him tiredly.

"Hmn?" Seras muttered as she slowly fell back asleep.

"Come on, you need to get changed." Mircea said walking over to my dresser and pulling out one of my night gowns. He turned back to her to see Seras fast asleep again, he shook his head at her. Mircea walked back over to the bed and sat near her, he lightly lifted her up a bit and slowly started working on her shirt. I stared at him wide eyed, slammed the door shut and ran over to him. I gripped his wrist, stopping his actions.

"What are you doing?!" I growled, not liking that he had his hands all over Seras.

"I'm getting her into her night gown." Mircea said as Radu sat on his bed with his hands over his eyes, giggling immaturely.

"This is wrong." I said giving an excuse.

"She's going to be my little sister, yes?" Mircea asked, I looked at him curiously.

"I suppose so, yes." I said.

"Then what difference does it make now? I'm just helping her out of her clothes like a big brother should. I helped you two when you were little." Mircea said.

"But she's a girl, this is different." I said giving more excuses, just not wanting him to touch what was mine.

"No different from a big brother helping his little sister. Now hush and help me." Mircea ordered as he went back to unbuttoning her shirt. I sighed and pulled off her pants. Mircea quietly and lightly pulled the night gown over her head, I slipped her arms through the sleeves, she was then all ready for bed. Mircea laid her gently back down, trying not to disturb her from her slumber. Mircea hung her clothes over the bed board, he then went off to get ready for bed. Radu was already under the covers, trying to find sleep. I started to get change, my eyes once in a while finding their way towards Seras, she slept soundly, I shook my head, pulled off my silver cross and set it down, I then crawled into bed, not sure how to react with a girl being here.

I slowly pulled up the covers, pulling them around her, I faced her, wide eyed, my heart thundering in my ears. Is this what it feels like to have a girl in bed with me?! Seras shifted with a moan, curling up closer to me, I smiled bashfully and put my forehead against hers. Seras opened her eyes, gave me a smile, leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. My face turned red, my cheek burning/tingling where she kissed me, I stared at her with my mouth slightly open. I cleared my throat as she settled back down and went back to sleep. I cupped her cheek, liking the feeling of her cool, soft cheek, I fell asleep peacefully.

...

**The Next Morning**

I groaned, I was so tired, I lifted my head, but it was too heavy for me so it just fell right back down onto my pillow, I took in a deep breath and opened my eyes. I was surprised to see Seras sliding on her dress, the morning light shining in on her. I quickly closed my eyes with a blush upon my cheeks. I sat up in bed, running a hand through my hair, my black locks fell back into place. I looked back at Seras to see her all dressed, she gave me a bright smile. Seras skipped back over to me and sat down on the foot of my bed.

"Morning." Seras whispered, trying not to wake the other two, I gave her a warm smile.

"Good morning, Seras." I whispered back to her, but then we both heard loud thunderous barks. I smiled and looked over towards the door, Seras stared at it with fear in her eyes. I quickly got up and walked over to the door, as soon as I opened it a big black hound came stomping in. His thick tail wagging, his pink tongue sticking out, his shaggy black hair bouncing as he made his way towards my bed. Seras swung her feet up onto the bed with a gasp, afraid the dog might bite. I chuckled at her as I closed the door.

"I-I-it's a dog." Seras whispered, I chuckled again and took my seat next to her. I patted the spot between us and the black beast jumped up, laying down on his stomach, his head rested in Seras' lap. Seras was still quite frightened, I took her hand and lightly set it down on the dog's giant head.

"His name is Baskerville." I stated as I pet him. Seras smiled, realizing the dog wasn't going to hurt her.

"He's...beautiful." Seras commented as she ran her fingers through his silky fur.

"Yeah...I practically had to fight to keep him, father wouldn't allow it, he hated Baskerville with a fiery passion." I said with a laugh.

"How did you ever get to keep him then?" Seras asked as she scratched Baskerville's ear, he seemed to love that since he leaned into her touch with a whine and groans.

"With the help of Xander and Mircea." I said. "They were able to talk father into it, saying that it would teach me responsibility or something." I said as I waved my hand of the thought. After that we stayed silent as we played with Baskerville.

"This is the quietest I have seen Radu." Seras commented looking over at Radu, I looked over at him too. His arms hung over the side of his bed, he was in quite a weird angle, his one leg scrunched up and close to his form while the other was stretched out and hung over the side. Seras and I laughed at him, I looked at Mircea who slept in his usual way, lying on his back, looks as if he was barely breathing.

"It won't last long." I whispered, soon the two will be waking up if Xander doesn't come into wake them. I looked back at her, she still watched Radu. After a few seconds of studying the look in her eyes, I knew what she was thinking about. "What was he like? Your brother?" Seras looked back at me with wide eyes, she then looked down at Baskerville who was rubbing his giant head against her thigh, looking for attention.

"Almost like Radu. Dorian was five, he was so...sweet and kind, always smiled, always laughed. We always played, but one day...I got mad at him...I yelled at him to stay away from me...he ran off. Night fell and he didn't return home, I was so scared. I felt horrible, so I went out to look for him...and I found him dead...in that pond." Seras explained.

"I'm sorry..." I said not sure what to say to make her feel better, she gave me a small smile but that fell. "May Dorian rest in peace."

"Thank y..." Seras said but was cut off.

"Dorian?" Radu said, we looked over, he was sitting up in bed, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, his hair sticking up in different angles, his sheets and night gown a wrinkled mess.

"Never mind that." Seras whispered.

"But..." Radu said but once more was cut off, the door to our room opened and Xander entered. Baskerville gave another thunderous bark, stood up while shaking the whole bed, and then ran out of the room. Xander jumped out of the beast's way and gave a look of disgust and then sighed.

"Master Mircea, it's time to get up." Xander said, he skimmed the room and then his eyes fell upon Seras. My heart was thundering in my ears, my stomach hurt, my eyes were wide. What's going to happen?! "What are you doing in here?! Master Vlad who is this?!" Mircea awakened, he shot up in bed with wide eyes, hearing what was just said. He threw back his covers and jumped out of bed, standing in front of Seras protectively.

"Oh...this?! This is...uh?" Mircea said trying to think, Xander pushed him to the side and studied Seras.

"I tell them over and over again, why don't the maids listen? Children are not allowed up here." Xander said as he grabbed Seras' arm. "Who is your mother, child?"

"You mean to tell me that she's one of the maid's children?" I asked acting like I sounded disgusted with her, I stood on my bed glaring at Xander and Seras.

"I'll speak with the maids. Vlad control yourself and get off the bed." Xander ordered, I scoffed and jumped off, landing on my feet. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Just get her out of here." I ordered, folding my arms, Mircea and Radu stared at me wide eyed. Xander sighed from my disrespectfulness and escorted Seras out of the room, I shut the door behind them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mircea asked. "I thought you cared for the girl?!"

"Of course I care for her." I said smirking. "But as long as Xander thinks she's a child of one of the maids, no harm will come to her. She'll be safe with the maids until I get things ready for her."

"Things? What are you talking about?" Mircea asked as I made my way to my dresser.

"I'm going to get Seras' house back so she can live there, then I'm going to find her a job at one of the markets." I explained as I pulled on a shirt and a pair of pants.

"Clever." Mircea said after thinking it over, he gave me a smile. I slipped the silver cross over my head and turned back to Radu and Mircea.

"Just keep an eye on her while I'm gone, make sure she's okay." I said and ran out the door.

...

After an hour or two of searching, I finally got information on where a small family of four lived in a house. I was able in to talking into the Landlord to let Seras live there and soon enough she will be able to pay off for it. Now all I had to do was get Seras a job, I had a few ideas, perhaps she'll be okay with being an assistant for a retail merchant? I walked about the markets, seeing who I trusted to take care of my Seras. Most looked suspicious, as if they were hiding something, others I just simply didn't like.

I passed the bread shop but stopped, I peeked inside. There was a fat man inside working on dough, he had rosy cheeks and big smile on his face. His shop was cleaner then the others and the bread smelled delicious, but could I trust him? I walked in, he looked down at me with a bright smile, he stopped working on the dough, he wiped his hands on his apron and walked over to me.

"How can I help you?" The bread maker asked, I studied him for a few seconds.

"Do you happen to have a job open for an assistant?" I asked, he looked a little surprised that I asked that but his smile reappeared.

"Never actually thought about it but it would be nice. Why? You interested?" The bread maker asked, I rolled my eyes, why else would I be asking?

"Yes, yes. What of pay?" I asked.

"10 Bani..." The bread maker said, I thought it over.

"Alright, thank you." I said and headed towards the doors.

"...don't you want the job?" The bread maker asked.

"I'll be back with your assistant." I said, he looked puzzled. "You will treat her kindly." I glared at him.

"Of course, Sir." The bread maker said taking a step back, I smirked and walked out the door.

...

I entered the castle through the main door, a maid was sweeping the foyer's floor, I didn't mind her as I walked in. I crept through the halls, looking for my little one, but she was no where in sight, I sighed annoyed. Then Radu ran around the corner, he was out of breath, pale in the face, I quickly grabbed his shoulders and shook him a little.

"What is wrong, brother?" I asked panicked.

"Ser-Seras..." My brother panted, my eyes became wide.

"What of her?! What happened?!" I asked.

"Father..." Radu said still out of breath.

"No..." I said shaking my head.

"He gave her a few good lashes...Mircea tried to stop him..." Radu said but didn't get to finish because I started running down the hall in the direction where the main throne room was. Radu chased after me, I threw open the doors, Seras was lying on the ground crying, some of her blood on the floor. A mark along her face, a few on her arms, the way she hunched her back so he must've have struck her there too. Father must have lashed her with a stick of some sort. Mircea was kneeled before her, trying to calm, he spoke softly to her, petting her hair, but nothing worked.

"Seras!" I yelled frightened for her, I ran over and fell to my knees, pushing Mircea away. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. I looked at Mircea as Seras cried in my chest, she clung to my arm frightened. "What happened?!" I growled.

"Father needed one of the maids, so Xander sent her in. When she didn't greet him properly he got furious...and decided to smack some respect into her." Mircea whispered the last part, I gritted my teeth in anger.

I petted Seras' hair soothingly, looking over her wounds, I remembered when I was five and I stepped out of line, father used to lash me a lot until I finally learned to stay in my place and not cross him.

"I tried to stop him but he yelled at me that I should know my place and that I needed to learn how to show a maid where she belongs." Mircea went on.

"It's alright, Seras. I won't let him hurt you any more." I whispered to her, her crying had stopped, she was now just sniffling. I pulled away and looked down at her, I brushed her hair to the side, her sad blue eyes looking up at me. I gently took one of her arms and studied it, she will have bruises but she'll be just fine, I gave her a small smile. "Come on." I helped her up, she wiped her tears away, I slipped my silver cross off of my neck and slid it over her head.

"Vlad..." Seras whispered but I stopped her.

"I want you to have this, just remember that I'm always there for you, my love." I spoke, Seras gave me one of her shy but bright smiles, a blush upon her cheeks. "I have another gift for you." I took her hand and led her out of the throne room, leaving my brothers behind. I took her to her home, she was happy to have it back, the place reminding her of happy moments with her parents and brother. I then took her to the bread maker, telling her that she would become his assistant and pay her 10 bani. We stood outside the bakery, she was no longer crying, she had a big smile on her face, but her eyes sad because we're going to part...for a short while.

"Thank you for all that you have done for me." Seras said, I gave her a smile, I took her hand and put it against my cheek.

"In return I am loyal to and love you." I said, leaning into her touch, I kissed the back of her hand. "Goodnight, Seras." I said with a trademark grin and left.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Wallachia 1444. Vlad III Dracul- Age 13, Seras Victoria- Age 13 (They still speak Romanian but soon it will be changing to Turkish) **

**Four Years Later**

Seras and I had kept our word, we remained by each others sides. We showed no interest into the other males or females of our age. Even though we were apart for most of the day we would make that up at night. Seras and I would stay up late talking, I would go visit her in the early morning before she had to go off to assist the bread maker.

Sometimes on the weekend when we didn't have a lesson, we would meet Seras at the pond and sit back and relax. Radu and Seras would play or just swim around, the two have grown close. Then there was Mircea and Seras, I was surprised by how the two understood each other, they treated each other like family and cared for one another. I didn't know if I should be angry that the two got along so greatly or if I should be happy. She is mine, I didn't want her talking to another man.

I sat back in the grass, Mircea sat next to me tearing up strands of grass as Radu played in the pond, for once Seras was late. What was taking her so long? The baker didn't need her today, it was Saturday, the shop was closed. I sighed annoyed.

"Patience, Vlad, she'll be here." Mircea said, I scoffed. But then I thought of something else, maybe she was meeting another man?! I shot up, not liking that idea one bit.

"She's with another!" I growled.

"Why do you think that? Shame on you, thinking so badly of Seras." Mircea said, he was right, Seras was loyal and she did care for me.

"She'll be here!" Radu said splashing around in the water. Just then I heard panting, I turned to see Seras run out of the tall grass. She smiled when seeing me, her hair has grown over the last four years. It now hung in her face a bit, she brushed it to the side, the locks falling an inch or so behind her shoulders. I rose and walked over to her.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"Sorry...I was doing something..." Seras said, I looked at her suspiciously. What is she not telling me? What was she doing? Before I could get into the matter Seras walked passed me. "Hello, Mircea."

"Good evening, Seras." Mircea said giving her a friendly smile.

"Seras!" Radu screamed as he ran across the grassy land towards her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. His pants and bare chest soaking half of her dress but she didn't care, she giggled.

"Hello, Radu." Seras said.

"Where have you been?!" Radu asked curiously, he was always so nosy, but this time I was curious too.

"I had some chores to do before coming." Seras said, once more lying to us. Radu ran back to the pond and jumped in, splashing water everywhere, I growled annoyed when water splashed me. Seras sat down next to Mircea, hugging her legs as she watched Radu. "How are lessons?"

"Boring as usual." Mircea said as he laid down in the grass, Seras laid down next to him, looking up at the fluffy white clouds. "How's the bakery?" Seras shrugged her shoulders.

"The usual, quiet and dull." Seras said, I laid down next to her, my hand crept into hers, she squeezed my hand lightly. I smiled and relaxed, letting my mind wander. I listened to the sound of water rippling, I listened to the birds, the fluttering of their wings, their singing and chirping, I listened to the rustling of leaves as the wind blew passed the trees and bushes.

"Oh come on! You guys are boring!" Radu shouted, angry that we were just lying around. "Seras, come join me! Play with me!" Radu whined/ordered. I heard Seras sigh, annoyed a bit by my younger brother, her hand left mine as she stood up. I heard her walk away towards the pond, I opened my eyes and watched as Seras kicked off her shoes and sat down in the grass, dipping her feet into the water.

I closed my eyes but then I thought of something. What was on Seras? I thought that I saw some sort of mark on her...am I mistaken? I opened my eyes and looked back at her, she was looking down at the pond, swishing her feet in the water. I saw a part of her neck, a shadow upon it from her hair. But there was a darker mark, darker then the shadow, I sat up staring at it. Mircea watched me from the ground.

"What's wrong?" Mircea whispered to me, I just shook my head to him. Mircea sat up, realizing that I was pissed about something, he laid a hand on my shoulder. "Brother?" I shrugged his hand off and stood up, gritting my teeth and clenching my fists, I stormed over to Seras. I grabbed her shoulder, the other smacking her hair to the side, the light shone down upon five marks, someone had gripped her neck. My fury grew, I'll kill whoever touched her!

"Vlad!" Seras screamed scared.

"What happened?!" I growled as Mircea walked over and studied the marks, Seras moved her hair back into place so the marks were hidden.

"Nothing." Seras whispered.

"That is not nothing!" I growled at her. "Who did this to you?!" Seras just looked away and shook her head, I pulled her up and made her face me. "Was it the baker?!"

"No!" Seras said shaking her head. "The baker is kind to me, he would not hurt me."

"Then who?!" I asked, she didn't answer. I gripped her arm punishingly, she winced, but I stopped my actions when I saw some marks upon her wrists. I tugged one of her arms forward and pulled up her sleeve, once more five marks upon her wrist and upper arm, I became even more furious. All I could think about was killing this man that did this to my love. "Seras!" Seras just shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

"I-I-I can't..." Seras cried. "He..."

"Are you in love with him?!" I asked wide eyed, I glared at her.

"NO!" Seras screamed. "Vlad, you wouldn't understand."

"Has he touched you?" I asked pulling her closer to me, Seras bit her lip.

"...he kissed me." Seras whispered, I shook in pure anger and hatred.

"Where is he?!" I asked.

"Seras, you need to tell us." Mircea said also angry, Seras stared at him wide eyed, surprised that he wasn't trying to calm me down. But I knew how protective Mircea was of Seras, he couldn't stand it when father lashed her, he tried his best to stop it and father lashed him later for protecting a 'maid'. So, now if a man is harming her and is harassing her, he wasn't going to take it, he would kill before seeing Seras get hurt.

"What's wrong, guys?" Radu asked, he just watched us all curiously, unaware of what we were talking about or who was harming Seras.

"You wouldn't understand." Seras growled, for once getting angry at me. She pulled her arm out of my grip and glared at me. Seras then turned towards the tall grass and started walking off. I growled annoyed of my girl and stormed after her, I heard the water splashing around as Radu got out.

"Seras!" I yelled at her. "All I wish to do is help you."

"That may be so, but you also wish to kill him, am I wrong?" Seras asked.

"No, you are not." I said.

"And that is the reason why I cannot tell you who." Seras said.

"Seras, this is wrong. He should not be treating you this way, we can help you if you just tell us who." Mircea said.

"No!" Seras said turning around and glaring up at him. "I can't!" She started walking off again, I followed right behind her.

"Then I will start assuming different people until you tell me who." I said.

"Vlad, please stop." Seras pleaded, I went in front of her, putting a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks.

"No, not until I teach him a lesson." I said.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Radu shouted, he then bumped into Mircea, he panted out of breath.

"Why are you protecting him?" I asked furious.

"I'm not protecting him, I'm protecting you." Seras said, I looked at her curiously.

"Huh?" I asked.

"He's fifteen, almost sixteen, but he's tall and...well built...I don't want to see you get hurt." Seras said with sad eyes.

"Seras, I could careless if I got hurt, I want to help you and if I injure him a bit I'll be satisfied." I said shrugging my shoulders, Seras thought it over but then shook her head.

"No." Seras said and walked passed me, I growled again and ran after her, we came to the market.

"What does he want from you?" I asked.

"When we were little, he used to play with me...and well I was young so when he asked my hand in marriage, I thought he was just playing around...so I agreed. He came back two days ago and when he brought it up, I turned him down. I tried not to hurt him but he just grew angry and...well..." Seras didn't finish, I never been so angry in my life, I will murder this man. Asking my love for her hand in marriage! Hurting her! Kissing her!

"Did he strike you?" I asked, she didn't answer. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Still no answer. "What wouldn't I understand about that?" Seras sighed and shook her head.

"It's sick." Seras whispered, we finally came to her house, she folded her arms and looked at me. "Vlad...please just let it go...I'll be fine. I think that he's leaving soon."

"And if he doesn't?" I asked, Seras looked to the ground.

"Just forget it." Seras said and then went inside, I followed after her.

"I am not just going to let this go! Someone is harming you and I want to know who!" I yelled, but Seras was cowering in fear.

"Seras! Who the hell is with you?!" Said an elder boy. From the back room came a tall boy, he had light brown hair, brown eyes, his skin was a bit tan, and he had some muscle. "Who are you?!" I came forth, not scared of him at all.

"I am Seras' fiancée." I stated, the boy glared at Seras, angry with her.

"I swear to God..." he said raising his hand to her, Mircea walked over and grabbed his hand before he could slap Seras.

"You will not harm her again." Mircea said glaring at the boy.

"Seras agreed to be my wife, I can do what I wish with her." The boy said.

"William, I was six!" Seras yelled.

"And now you're thirteen and you agreed to marry him?" William asked gesturing towards me.

"Yes, I love him." Seras said for the first time. I smirked, the boy glared at her and then at me.

"I will win you then." William said, he then ran at me, he pushed me outside, I landed on the ground, him on top of me. I growled annoyed and kicked him in the groin. He fell backwards, I got on top of him and started throwing punches.

"Vlad! No! Stop!" Seras yelled. Why was she telling me to stop? Mircea held her back, making sure she stayed out of the way, Radu stood beside us cheering me on. I grinned and kept punching him, William was grunting and crying in pain, he kept punching me in the stomach and face but I didn't give up. His face became a bloody mess, blood was seeping everywhere, I could hear Seras crying as she tried to get to us. "Please stop!" Seras finally pushed Mircea hard to the side and ran towards me, she pushed me off of William. I glared up at her, Seras kneeled down to William. I can't believe my eyes, I stood up, beyond furious with her.

"You're in love with him?!" I growled, she looked up at me, tears pouring down her face but anger was seeable in her eyes.

"I told you wouldn't understand! He's my cousin!" Seras cried, I stared at the two relatives wide eyed, they were related?!...but...but he wanted her hand in marriage! I then remembered Seras' words "It's sick.". She was referring to this, that he wanted her as a wife, it was sick. Seras didn't want to say who because he was family! She didn't want to see him get hurt or see him beat me up. I heard Seras cry harder, I looked down to see that William wasn't moving...or breathing.

"Wh-what?" I asked, Seras stood up slowly, glaring at me.

"You killed my cousin." Seras growled. "You got your wish, you killed him..."

"Seras...I didn't know he...I didn't know..." I muttered, hating that angered my Seras. Seras looked back down at William and then at my two brothers who just stared wide eyed like me. Seras looked back at me.

"I told you to let it go..." Seras whispered.

"Why do you even care so much for him?! He beat you!" I growled gesturing towards the body.

"Because he was my last family member!" Seras shouted. "The last of my family! And now...I am the very last Victoria...I have no other family member! William may have been an ass but at times he was kind to me, when I was little he was my best friend...He would have left me alone, Vlad. He would have been angry but he would have left in a day or so..."

"Seras...I'm sorry..." I whispered, Seras just kept glaring at me, she pulled the silver necklace off and threw it down by my feet, I looked at it wide eyed and then back at her.

"I will never be yours." Seras growled, she then turned around and went back towards the pond to cry and calm down. I watched after her, did I really just lose the thing that I love the most? Did I really just lose my girl? My Seras? I picked up the silver cross that she wore every single day and held it close to my chest. But then I became angry, she just can't walk out on me! We had an agreement, that she would love me and I will love her in return, that we would be loyal and stick by each others sides! And here I was and there she went!

"Vlad, just let her calm down." Mircea said seeing the anger in my eyes. "Seras will come back to you, just give her some time." I breathed heavily.

"No..." I whispered, I wanted her, I needed her! I...felt lonely...different without Seras here. Even when I was away from her, I never felt this way, but knowing she hates me...I can't take it. "Seras..." I ran after her, I needed her, that was the only thing on my mind. I ran through the tall grass, trying to catch up to her, it was dusk, the sun was setting, a few stars were out, the moon already seeable. "Seras!" I passed through the last of the tall grass, Seras was on the other side, her arms folded as she looked at the ground.

I ran towards her, she looked up at me wide eyed, I grabbed her and kissed her hard upon the lips. Seras was at first confused and frightened and then she was even more scared and angry. She grunted and groaned, trying to push me off of her, I pulled away, trying to enjoy our first kiss but I couldn't, I was too upset and Seras was angry with me.

"Get off, Vlad!" Seras screamed pushing away, she took a few steps back, some tears escaped. Her fingers brushed over her lips, also realizing that that was our first kiss.

"Please, Seras, I'm sorry!" I pleaded, not wanting to lose her. She looked away from me, as if she was disgusted with me, I looked at her with sad eyes.

"I...do not wish to see you again." Seras whispered, her voice unsteady. My heart ached, I felt sick to my stomach, I then glared at her.

"You will always be mine, Seras Victoria." I growled, she looked back at me, some fear in her eyes. "Now and forever. Never forget that."

"Vlad, I'm serious. I will never be yours." Seras said coldly, I smirked at her.

"Say whatever, but you know perfectly well that I speak the truth. You cannot escape from me, I will always be by your side no matter what." I said. "I will always love you." The fear never left her eyes, she shook a little. My smirk just widened and then I left her there. As I made my way back to the castle, my fingers brushed over my lips, remembering my first kiss, a satisfied sigh came from me.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Next Day**

"Where are you going?" Mircea asked as I opened the door, I looked at him with a smirk.

"Going to see Seras like every morning." I said, Mircea smiled.

"See, I told you..." Mircea said but I cut him off.

"Seras hasn't forgiven me yet." I said.

"Give her sometime, brother." Mircea said. "If you keep pushing her, she'll never forgive you." I ignored him by walking out of the room. I was not in the mood, I knew for a fact that Seras would come back to me. Radu ran passed me.

"Who knows, maybe she will never forgive him and choose me instead...I am better looking." Radu said giving a charming smile, Mircea laughed while I glared at him.

"If you love your life then you better hope she doesn't choose you." I said, he looked up at me with wide eyes, I snickered and walked away.

...

Seras was inside her house, getting ready for another day at the bakery. I smirked and walked right in without an invitation...well that's what I usually do. Seras walked right passed me, she started folding her laundry. I held my hands behind my back innocently and walked up behind her.

"Get out." Seras said coldly, not even bothering to look at me. I didn't let her attitude spoil my mood. I reached out and rubbed my fingers over a long strand of her golden hair. Seras pulled out of my touch with an annoyed sigh and walked to the back room to make her bed. "Why are you here?"

"What do you ever mean? I'm here every morning." I stated as I looked about the small living space.

"Yes, but I thought telling you that I'll never be yours would be a hint that I don't want you around anymore." Seras said, she walked out of the back room and came towards me with angry blue eyes. She stopped in her tracks and put her hands on her hips as she glared at me.

"And I thought telling you that you are mine would be a hint that you will always be mine." I said still smirking.

"I am not an object! You can't just own me!" Seras growled, I leaned in closer to her, our noses only an inch away from touching. I then remembered when I kissed her last night, I sighed.

"You have so much to learn, my dear Seras." I purred to her, the hatred in her eyes just grew as she gritted her teeth. She opened her mouth to speak...closed it...opened it again...growled and then stomped back over to her laundry. I chuckled at her, she turned back to me, holding a grey dress. It wasn't my favorite, I always preferred to see her in white or a light blue, those colors suited her well. Did she wear this because she knew I didn't like it?

"Please excuse me." Seras said giving me a small bow of her head and then she left the room.

"How often did you think of me last night?" I asked, she was silent, I didn't even hear the rustling of her clothes. "Did you toss and turn?...Did you want to _make-up _with me? Did you want me there holding you? Or perhaps you craved for another kiss?" I went on, Seras came out wearing her grey dress, there were a few tears sliding down her cheeks, her eyes filled with anger, I could see anguish present on her face.

"Enough." Seras growled, I just smirked, realizing that my words were true, she was thinking about me, she did wish for those things. Seras walked passed me and walked out the door, I followed close behind. "Please just go away."

"Why are you so angry with me? That boy was hurting you, he beat you and yet...you wanted to protect him and you didn't allow me to protect you?" I asked.

"You killed my cousin." Seras whispered as she walked towards the market.

"I killed a pig." I spoke, Seras clenched her fists.

"You killed my best friend!" Seras shouted.

"I'm your best friend." I growled, I grabbed her wrist, stopping her, she turned towards me. "I'm your friend, protector, and lover." Seras just scowled and pulled out of my grip, I was so angry. Seras walked into the bakery, it wasn't smelling of fresh bread yet, but the fat man was there working already, he turned towards us with a big smile.

"Miss. Seras." The baker said politely, he looked at me with wide eyes. "Master Vlad! I didn't expect to see you this fine morning. How are you?"

"What makes this morning so fine?" I growled as I looked back at Seras who completely ignored me and got to work.

"Oh...well..." The baker mumbled, he cleared his throat. "How can I help you?"

"..." I thought it over, I then smirked. "I came to help you today." Seras dropped a bag of flour, her eyes wide, I gave a small chuckle.

"Uh...of course." The baker said. "There's an apron over there." He gestured towards the wall, I grabbed the cleanest apron and put it on. I haven't worked a single day in my life, but I'll do anything just to be with Seras...or well irritate her. I walked over to Seras and helped her with the bag of flour, she just froze and stared at me as my hand brushed over hers. I took the bag and walked to the back.

...

Surprisingly the day passed by quite fast, Seras and I worked in silent, I tried to get to her every chance I got by 'accidently' wrapping my arm around her waist to reach something on the other side of her. Or brushing my fingers over her hand. Or telling her I don't know how to do something and she would have to help me...by the way, worst teacher ever.

It was time to close the bakery, we were storing away the dough and putting the flour back. I stood in the small lobby area looking about, my eyes wandering about the room. I then saw Seras who was standing behind the counter looking at me. A smile was upon her lips, she giggled, I smirked. Seras walked over to me, taking her apron off as she came closer, she then used her apron to rub the flour off my right cheek.

I stared down at her with a soft smile, she makes me feel so different, I loved her so much. Seras' smile disappeared, she remembered that she was suppose to be angry with me, she slowly took the apron away from my cheek and looked to the floor sad. The baker cleared his throat once again and walked out to the lobby, Seras looked up at him.

"Your pay, Miss. Seras." The baker said handing Seras her pay for the week. "And...uh...your pay, Master Vlad." I shook my head while holding out my hand to stop him, I took off my apron and put it back on the hook on the wall.

"No thank you." I said as I looked at Seras who stuffed her money into the pocket of her dress.

"Are...you sure?" The baker asked.

"Yes." I said. "I'll walk you home, Seras."

"No thank you." Seras whispered still refusing to look at me. "Good night, Sir." Seras said kindly to the baker.

"Good night, Miss. Seras." The baker said and headed towards the back. Seras left the small bakery, I ran after her. It was night time, the moon was out, a few stars, other shops were closing up for the night. Seras saw that I was following her, she sighed.

"Please just leave me alone." Seras begged, I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I'll leave once you answer my question." I said.

"And what's that?" Seras asked.

"Do you not love me anymore?" I asked, Seras stopped in her tracks, she sniffed, I could tell that she was crying.

"Why must you keep doing this?" Seras asked,

"Why must you keep fighting what we feel for each other?!" I growled angry. I stormed over to Seras, I pulled her so she was now facing me, tears were streaming down her face. "Do you not love me anymore?" I asked once again.

"...N-no...I don't love you anymore." Seras said trying to keep her voice steady. Everything seemed to stop, nothing around us mattered, I stared down at her confused and...sad? My heart ached...but it wasn't that good ache, it was the feeling of losing something I loved. I didn't realize that my breathing started to get heavy, that I was gripping her wrists, that there was a single tear trailing down my cheek, I haven't cried in forever.

"N-no?" I muttered to myself. She can't mean this! Seras must love me still!...she has too. I leaned closer to her, my forehead resting against hers. I stared at her, wanting to remember every little thing about her...because I promised that I would leave her alone if she answered the question. "Just know...my Seras, that I will always love you." I brushed my fingers over her hand one last time before slowly moving away from her. She stayed frozen, her eyes glued to the floor. I walked away, leaving her alone like she wished.

...

**(I'm not sure if this part is really true, this is how I always imagined it.) Plus, people will be speaking Turkish, Radu and Vlad do not understand Turkish so you know. **

I stared up at the ceiling, it was quite hard to sleep since all I could think about, all I could see when I closed my eyes, was Seras. I heard my two brothers snoring away, they were sleeping peacefully, no troubles or problems to worry about. I turned over on my side, trying to get comfortable, I closed my eyes, trying to think of something else other then Seras, but the more I tried to not think about her the more I thought about her. I yawned, I was really tired, I leaned more into my warm, soft pillow and just when I thought sleep was about to come over me, I heard screaming. I shot up in bed wide eyed, my brothers also sitting up in bed wide eyed.

"What was that?" Radu whispered, hugging his pillow tightly.

"I'm not sure..." Mircea said looking about. "Stay here." Mircea got out of bed and walked over to the windows, his eyes became even wider. "Some...somebody is...attacking!"

"What?!" I asked and jumped out of bed, I ran over to the window and looked down. There were men down there, some had set houses on fire, others were stealing from markets and scarfing down the food hungrily, there were two or three men going after a particular lady. Oh, God, I hope Seras is okay! I need to get to her! I need to keep her safe!

"Who are they?!" Radu asked as he watched them, I didn't pay any attention as I turned towards the door.

"Vlad!" Mircea yelled, trying to grab for me but I dodged it. Just as I was about to open the door, the door was kicked open. I fell onto my bum from the impact but ignored the pain as I looked up at one of the men that were attacking us. Two more came in, they all looked over us.

"Sadece bu iki, diğer bırakın." (Only these two, the other leave.) The first man said gesturing towards Radu and me. Who are they? Where...what do they want?

"Who are you?!" Mircea yelled, getting in front of Radu and me to protect us. The other two men came up and knocked Mircea out of their way, the second man grabbed Radu by the arm roughly.

"Ow! Let go!" Radu whined as tears poured down his face and he struggled.

"Herif! Dur!" (Bastard! Stop!) The second man yelled pulling Radu towards the door.

"STOP!" Mircea yelled out, he went to go grab for Radu but the first man kicked him in the jaw, Mircea fell back on his back.

"Father! Father!" Radu cried out.

"Mircea!" I yelled, the third man fisted my hair. His face only inches from mine, I could smell alcohol on his breath, I gritted my teeth and glared up at him. "Let go of me!" The third man pulled me to my feet and started pulling me towards the door, Mircea grabbed my wrist, stopping us.

"Leave him be!" Mircea yelled.

"Allah lanet çocuk!" (God damn kids!) The first man said as he once again kicked Mircea in the face, Mircea fell back unconscious.

"MIRCEA!" Radu cried more.

"Kapa çeneni!" (Shut the fuck up!) The third man yelled, he pulled on my hair more, pulling me out the door.

"Get the hell off of me!" I screamed angry.

"Vlad!" Radu screamed for me.

"Father!" I screamed but he didn't come.

"Türkiye'ye yönelik bu gece dışarı baş hazırlanın!" (Get ready to head out tonight for Turkey!) The first man yelled.

"Atlar yakında hazır olacaktır." (Horses will be ready soon.) The second man said, he handed Radu over to the third man, the pain on my head lessened as he gripped Radu's arm. The second man started to walk down the hall.

"Ve askerlerimiz olsun." (And get our soldiers.) The first man yelled down the hall to the second man, the second man waved his hand, a sign that he heard him. The first man turned back to us, he studied us and then looked at the third man. "Benim yumurcaklar için bazı ip getirin." (Bring me some rope for the brats.)

"Evet, efendim!" (Yes, Sir!) The second man yelled, he threw us to our feet, Radu cried out as I grunted.

"Bastard." I muttered under my breath, the first man kicked me in the side.

"Show some respect." The first man said in a lousy Romanian accent, he obviously had just learned the language and was not good at pronouncing the words. "Acele et!" (Hurry up!) The first man yelled to the third man.

"Vlad, what are we going to do?" Radu whispered, snot and tears running down to his chin, I looked at him with disgust.

"Just shut up and let me think!" I growled at him, the first man turned back to me.

"You twa are...uh...plennzings?" The first man asked, it was hard to understand him. When we didn't answer he just grew angry, he punched me in the face, I fell to the floor with a bloody nose.

"Damn it!" I said through gritted teeth, the third man came back with rope, they both kneeled before us and started tying our hands, another piece of rope was attached to our cuffs so they could easily lead us, like a dog on a leash.

"Git movin'!" The first man yelled at us as he tugged on the ropes, Radu and I struggled to our feet and started walking down the hall. Up ahead I saw a black figure, I grew scared of what it might be. As we passed it I could see that it was my warm hearted beast, Baskerville. His own blood framing around his fractured head, a warm tear trailed down my face as I looked at my dead dog.

"What do you want from us?!" Radu shouted at them.

"Bizden ne istiyorsun?!" (What do you want from us?!) The third man said in a mocking, high pitched tone. The two men then laughed at us. "Whiney küçük orospular." (Whiney little bitches.) He muttered and the two men just laughed some more, the second man ran down the hall towards us.

"Her şey hazır." (Everything is ready.) The second man said out of breath.

"İyi, yumurcaklar üzerinde atlar koydu. Ben orada almak zaman onları hazır istiyorum. Iki herhangi bir sorun verirsen...onlara bir ders." (Good, get these brats put on horses. I want them ready when I get there. If you have any problems with these two...teach them a lesson." The first man said with a smirk, the second man bowed his head to him.

"Evet, efendim." (Yes, Sir.) The second man said then grabbed the ropes, he pulled us forward. "Taşı!" (Move!) He yelled at us, Radu and I both grunted and moved after the second tug on the ropes. "Durma! Bu pislikler hareket, bütün lanet gece yok! Haydi!" (Do not stop! Move it, I do not have all fucking night! Come on!)

We were pulled outside to the horses, there only seemed to be white ones, there was one black and two light browns. The second man grabbed for Radu and put him up on the white horse he then turned towards me but when he tried to pick me up I bit deeply into his hand. Blood poured out, the man screamed in pain.

"Lanet! Sen Allah kahretsin...Senden öldüreceğim!" (Fuck! God damn you...I'm gonna kill you!) The second man yelled as he started to unsheathe his sword but the first man came up stopping him.

"Yeter bu!Sultan iki canlı istiyor!" (Enough of this! The Sultan wants the two alive!) The first man shouted, the second man grumbled under his breath. The first man turned towards me and then unsheathed his sword. I was hit over the head with the butt of the sword, I fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**Grrrr, you have no fucking idea how irritating it is to translate this! It takes forever! I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Plus, I'm sorry to say but the translating like this will be for awhile until I/Vlad decides that he wants to learn Turkish.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I felt a light trotting, the sound of hooves hitting a graveled, dirt road. There was a cough after someone clearing their throat. I groaned and shook my head a little, there was a sharp pain on the back of my head. A headache came on, it felt like somebody was hitting me repeatedly in the head. I groaned again and cracked open my eyes. Stared down at the graveled road, a shadow of the horse trotting, a shadow of a small figure next to my shadow. What? Where am I? What's happening? I used my forearms to sit up, struggling a bit. As I sat up, I fell right off the white horse. I landed on my bum with an 'oof'. The horse neighed, startled by the sudden action, I heard Radu as he cried out, afraid of the horse. I heard men speaking in another language, as they shouted at me and at each other. I heard other horses. I looked up to see Radu on a white horse, there was other horses with men on them. One of the men got down and stormed over towards me.

It then hit me, everything came rushing back to me. I remembered being captured by these men. What did they want?! Why are they doing this?! As the man got closer, I quickly struggled to my feet which was hard because my hands were tied together and were hard to move. I started running in another direction, trying to get farther away from them. I heard Radu shouting my name. Damn! I can't leave my brother behind!...But he'll just slow me down. Can I come back for him? Find somewhere to hide and then track them down later and rescue him? I didn't know what to do but I kept running. But I didn't get too far, the man that was coming at me caught up to me and grabbed my shirt roughly. Pulling me off the ground as he growled and yelled at me in his native language. He raised his hand, threatening to punch me.

"Let go of me!" I shouted, kicking and trying to break free of his grip. The man ignored my cries and shouts as he carried me back over to the white horse, he mounted me on the creature, behind Radu. Radu looked up at me with a tear stained face.

"You were going to leave me?" Radu whispered.

"No..." I growled annoyed by my younger brother. My brother just stared at me, I didn't care if he didn't believe me or not. I looked around, trying to find away to escape. A man pulled on our horse's reigns, getting him to start walking again. Where were they taking us? Shouldn't have father came and saved us by now? What was taking him so long? What about Mircea? Is he okay? Was he coming after us? Or did he die from the impact to his head? I could not come to believe that my stronger, elder brother died. Mircea was strong, he must be still alive and right now he's probably looking for us. In the mean time, how am I going to get us out of this mess? I looked at our surroundings. I don't know how long it's been since that night but obviously it's been awhile because it was almost nightfall again. Around us was trees, mountains hidden behind the trees. I heard an owl hoot in the distance, I can hear chirping from crickets and that was all.

What can I do?...We obviously have to stop at some point. Perhaps at nightfall we will find shelter. They might have a guard or two keep watch while the others sleep. Will I be able to take the guard(s) or can I sneak passed him/them? One step at a time. Right now I have to figure out how to get out of this damn rope! I glared down at the rope that bound my hands. It was quite tight, I could see marks from the rope along my wrists, it was a light purple from the lack of blood being circulated. I pulled my hands apart lightly, trying to see how tight the rope was and if it was loose anywhere. I could only part my hands an inch away from each other. I grunted annoyed. I opened my mouth and lowered my teeth to the rope, I bit the rope and tried pulling on it, hoping to loosen it. The rope was tough, tasted nasty, and was rough on my tongue. I didn't stop as I tried gnawing on it like an animal.

"Stop, Vlad." Radu whispered to me. "You're going to get us into trouble."

"Do you want to break free or not?" I growled as I continued to gnaw on my ropes.

"Vlad." Radu whined. What's with him?! Does he not want to go back home? The stupid, god damn idiot. Afraid to get in trouble with these bastards. I rather get in trouble than stop trying and let them do what they want with me. I will never give up. "Vlad, please stop." Radu kept whining.

"Shut up, or you'll get us caught." I growled as I worked harder to get the rope off.

"Vlad..." Radu whined.

"What is going on?!" One of the shouted at us, I quickly turned my head to see a man on a light grey horse ride up to us. When he saw what I was trying to do, he gritted his teeth and growled. The man fisted my hair and threw me to the ground. "I am tired of your games, boy." I was surprised that this one could speak Romanian better than the others but I didn't care at the moment as he jumped down from his horse. The tall man stood over me. He had long brown hair that hung in his face, dark green eyes that glared down at me, and a cruel, disgusted expression towards me that made me think that I was some filthy animal in his eyes. "I'll put an end to your games." The man spoke as he walked up to me, he then kicked me hard in the stomach. I flew backwards, my back hitting a tree. I grunted in pain and waited for it to leave. Ad I waited the man came walking back up to me. He fisted my hair and pulled me up, I cracked open one of my eyes and looked up at him. He gripped my throat and slammed me into the tree. He punched me in the face, blood flying out of my nose and mouth. He punched me in the stomach, the pain there intensifying. "Had enough?" The man growled, I cracked my eyes and looked back up at him. A smirk cracked my face and I laughed at him. He thought that I had enough? He thought that I was going to give up so easily. I spat my bloody salvia at him, it landed on his cheek, he grew angry.

"Fuck you." I growled, still laughing crazily. He slammed me back into the tree.

"You fucking brat!" The man shouted, he threw me back onto the ground and slammed his foot onto my chest and stomach. I coughed and gasped for air. He kicked me in the ribs one last time and then walked off. The sound of him cracking his knuckles came to my ears. "Learn well. Don't copy what this piece of shit is doing or you'll end up just like him. Understand?" I cracked open my eyes once more to see him fisting Radu's shirt. Radu stared down at the man wide eyed, fear present there. He nodded his head quickly.

"Yes, Sir!" Radu said. Sir?! This man kidnaps him and he still shows respect to him? What a fucking asshole. I groaned and tried to sit up as I ignored my traitorous brother. The man went back to speaking his native language and pointed at me. One of his men answered him, nodding his head. The soldier walked over to me and picked me up roughly. I was too weak to stand on my own, so he dragged me back to the white horse but instead of mounting me like last time, he tied a longer rope to my cuffs and to the horse's reigns. As the horse started walking I was pulled forward, having to walk with the horse, the same pace. I limped, I still hurt pretty badly but I tried to get my mind off of it. One of the guy's soldiers rode next to me, to keep an eye on me. How am I going to escape now?

...

I was beyond tired, my feet were bleeding, the rocks breaking my skin and digging into me. I winced as I kept walking, trying to keep up with the damn horse. But once again I lacked behind and fell face down, landing hard. My skin getting all scraped up as the horse pulled me along. The soldier next to me yelled at me and then used his whip. I felt the horrible sting of the whip on my back, I hissed in pain and then climbed back to my feet, having to quickly catch up to the horse or I would fall again. We have been walking for hours, it was now nightfall and I still hoped to God that we were going to stop and rest for a bit. Radu was fast asleep on the horse. The one that I assumed to be Captain put out his hand, stopping his men. The horses neighed a little and stopped dead in the tracks. I fell to my knees once the white horse stopped. My head hung. Thank you. I heard them talking in their own language again. I then heard men getting down from their horses. I sighed, I didn't want to raise my head, my neck hurt and it felt better hanging like this. I just wanted to rest. But I lifted my head anyways to see what was happening. Men were tying their horses to trees, others were setting up blankets, and another had a fire going. I blinked stupidly at them as the Captain made his way over to me.

"Get up." The Captain growled at me, I huffed. After a few seconds, the Captain gripped my shirt and pulled me to my feet. I leaned against the horse, almost falling over when I stood. The Captain ignored me as he walked over to Radu. The Captain lifted Radu from the horse, he awoke immediately and looked around tired. The Captain set him on his feet, being gentle with him. Apparently cooperation gets them on their good side. Radu, the damn little brownnoser. I grunted as the Captain pulled on my ropes, he led Radu and me over to a tree in the middle of their small camp. We were both set down on the blanket, he then walked off. Radu laid down and was returning to sleep. What the hell is wrong with him? I rolled my eyes at my brother and went to work on my ropes again.

"You're going to get us into trouble again." Radu said, not even bothering to look at me.

"Why do you care if I get into trouble?" I growled, really angry with my brother right now.

"Because you're my brother, I don't want to see you get into trouble. But...than again, you were just going to leave me." Radu said angry.

"I was going to come back for you." I growled.

"Sure you were. Do what you want, I don't care anymore." Radu said and then he was silent. God damn it! He pisses me off! If my hands weren't bound right now, I would be beating the shit out of him. I huffed annoyed. I was way too tired and these damn ropes weren't coming loose. Maybe an hour or two of sleep will reenergize me and then I can get to work with the ropes. I nodded in agreement with a yawn. I laid down, curling up because it was so cold out. I couldn't help but think about home. Father wasn't coming, Mircea wasn't coming. They would have came by now. Why did father just let them take us? An image of my dead dog, Baskerville, came to me. I sighed, Baskerville was...I guess you could say, my Best friend before Seras showed up. I did everything with Baskerville, we always went on walk, I played with him, he slept in my bed. Now, he's dead. I felt bad for the beast, he was such a huge monstrous dog but he was kind hearted, so lovable and friendly.

I then thought about Seras. Was she okay? Did any of them hurt her? I grew angry when thinking that one of these soldiers hurt my beloved Seras. What if she was dead? What if they also killed her?! A sharp pain went through my chest, a gasp escaping me. If she's dead, then they will die. I will not stop until each of them were dead. I just hope that my Seras was okay. I closed my eyes and thought of her. My sweet, sweet Seras. I wish that I could hold her in my arms right now. It almost felt like I could feel her face buried in my chest, her small arms around me. A small smile appeared upon my lips. But it disappeared when remembering the last two days with her. She was angry with me, we were apart. Did she miss me? Or was she glad that I was gone? I clenched my fists and groaned. I hope that she misses me. I hope that she still loves me. I hope that I will see my little Seras again.

* * *

I waited, listening for anything...but there was nothing. No noise, nobody, no animals, not even the wind whistled. I removed the hands from my ears and cracked open my eyes. The tall grass surrounded me, when those men appeared on horses and attacked up, I took off running. I would have hoped that the boys would have met me here but they're probably hiding in the castle. I sat there on the ground for another few seconds, still listening carefully. But still, there was nothing. I slowly got up, I stumbled a bit but caught my balance. I could just see over the tall grass, I saw black smoke rising, but no light from a fire, I didn't see anybody anywhere. They probably ran to the woods to hide or even hid in their homes. I breathed heavily but silently as I made my way out of the tall grass. It was so quiet...it felt like death had entered our village, he had picked it clean, killing everybody. I thought that I would have smelled death and decay but all I could smell was smoke.

I left the safety of the tall grass and looked around, the market was completely ruined. Some of the stands and shops were burned, becoming nothing more but ash. Other were just ruined, things stolen, others broken or wrecked. There were three dead bodies lying in the market. I gasped and stepped away from them scared. I covered my face, scared of it all. I didn't want to see anymore, I didn't want to be here. But I didn't listen to myself as I slowly stepped around the dead people and walked out of the market and into the area with all the villagers houses were. When seeing the houses, I just shivered. Some of the houses were burned down, dead families lying inside. A woman lied in the street and I could tell very well that she was violated. I felt sympathy for her as I passed her, silently mourning her and the dead families. I looked over to the path that lied to between the woods but led to Vlad's home. Was...he okay?

I wanted to run to him but I couldn't find my strength to run. I was scared of what I might find if I went up there. What if he's dead?! Oh my God! And after saying that I didn't love him! I cried, I didn't mean it! I shook my head, wishing to take it all back and tell him how much I loved him. I then found my strength and started running to the castle. I need him! I hope he's okay! Please be okay, Vlad! Please! You've got to be okay! I ran as fast as I could, faster than I have ever ran. All I could think about was him. I didn't know what I would do if I found him dead. I didn't know how I would be able to go on if he's dead. I promised him that I would be his, that I would give myself to him, that I would marry him and love only him. I'll keep to that promise, no matter what! I will forever love him! Thinking this, I ran even faster, wanting to get to him sooner. I ran through the door of the castle, it looked like it was kicked open but I didn't care as I looked around.

"Vlad!" I yelled out to him. Tears still pouring down my face. "Vlad!" I ran up the stairs, remembering where the boy's room was. When I got to the second floor I stopped dead, there lied their butler, Xander. I gasped and stepped around the dead butler. I shook my head, I've only met him once but still felt sympathy for him. He didn't deserve to die, none of these people did. Who attacked us? Why? Were they declaring war on Vlad's father? I shook my head, unsure of the situation. I ran down the hall but only found more dead bodies, the next one I found was Baskerville. "Baskerville!" I kneeled before the dead, black dog. I ran my fingers through his silky, dried-blood fur. A whimper escaped me. I stood up, my back hitting the wall behind me as I stared down at my favorite dog. Poor, Baskerville. I cried silently, I covered my mouth, his dried blood across the palm of my hand. I wiped the blood away desperately on my grey dress. My head slowly turned towards the boy's room, the door was open. I gulped.

If everybody else was dead...what else will I find? The castle was so dark and quiet, death has definitely found it's way here. But did it find my fiancée? I slowly made my way over to the doorway. I shook in fear. I didn't want to look. I didn't want to see Vlad's dead body, I didn't want to see my brother in law's dead bodies either. Little Radu lying in a pool of his own blood. Sweet, kind Mircea spread eagle on the floor, the look of pain upon his face. And my dear, loving Vlad...I didn't even want to think of how I would find him. I gulped once more before standing in their doorway. Inside I surprisingly found it empty except for an unconscious Mircea on the floor.

"Mircea!" I screamed and kneeled before the elder. I laid a hand on his back, shaking him lightly. "Mircea!" Mircea groaned in pain, his hand came up and rubbed his jaw. I sighed relieved. But where's Vlad and Radu? "Mircea, what happened?!" I asked. Mircea sat up, rubbing the back of his hand. His head then shot up and looked towards the door with a gasp.

"Vlad! Radu!" Mircea shouted. He was about to get up and run out of the room but I quickly grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"They're not here." I said, realizing that nobody else was here but us two.

"They...they were captured." Mircea said looking around for his two brothers.

"What?!" I screamed upset. Mircea looked down at me, he kneeled and cupped my cheek.

"Are you alright, Seras?" Mircea asked, checking me over to see if I had any injuries. "Did they injure you?"

"I'm fine, Mircea. Where's Vlad and Radu?" I asked, pushing his hand away and looking up at him.

"I'm not sure." Mircea said looking at the floor sadly.

"Who were they?" I asked, hoping that he already knew that.

"I don't know." Mircea said looking back down at me.

"What about your father?" I asked, his eyes became wide.

"Father!" Mircea shouted, standing up fast. He grabbed my head and led me out of the room. "Come on!"

"Mircea! Where are we going?!" I asked, stumbling a few times as he led me down the corridor and then down the stairs.

"We're going to go speak with my father." Mircea growled. I gulped, the last time I met their father he beat me with a damn stick. Before I could protest, Mircea led me into another room, I recognized it as the throne room. Over by the fireplace was Vlad's father. Mircea let go of me and stormed over to his father. "Father what happened?! Who took Vlad and Radu?!" His father spoke softly, so quietly, it was hard to hear him.

"The Turks..." Was all he said.

"Why?! I thought...I thought they supported you..." Mircea said curiously. His father shook his head.

"I...signed a...t-treaty with them..." His father spoke.

"What?!" Mircea growled.

"I had to give them...to them..." His father said.

"I told you, you should have never sided with those damn Ottomans!" Mircea shouted furious with his father. "Now we've lost Vlad and Radu!" Mircea shouted, pacing back and forth. He turned towards his father. "Damn you." Mircea hissed.

"Will...will we ever get them back?" I asked looking up at Mircea with tears in my eyes. Mircea looked down at me and lightly shook his head. Tears streamed down my face. I have forever lost my Vlad.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**I'm sorry, it has been a long time since I updated this one. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
